Family Life Deleted Scene
by Nat-y2k2
Summary: A one shot of the night btween Johnny and Bella


**Johnny's Heart and Family life**

This is a little deleted scene that I have been working on it is between Johnny and Bella. The scene is very graphic so if you do not like graphic do not read.

Pulling her towards the bed and towards him, his mouth claimed hers with lustful need as he pulled her down on to the bed. He felt himself burning from the inside out and still he wanted more. Needed more.

He felt the same need from her in her response the hardness of her arm around his neck in the egar lustful way she pressed her body into his. Parting her lips with his tongue he pushed himself in stealing her breath. Every moan and sigh increasing and feeding his hunger for her.

His fingers moving to her neck releasing her hair from its bun and un doing the clasp of her halter top.

"what are we doing Johnny"

"what we want and what we can Bell"

Pulling her top down her reached out and touched his thumb and finger circling her nipple again and again, teasing and tugging as he watched her writhe beneath him arching her head back against the pillows. He trailed kisses down the length of her neck and across her chest. He ran his flat hand across the smooth flesh of her breast felling her erect nipple against his palm.

Bella's breath quickened as she arched into him. Johnny threaded his fingers through hers and lifted her hand to one side holding it down against the bed. Then he dipped his head and took her erect nipple into his mouth letting his tongue swirl around the tip. Her body shuddered against his. He let his teeth graze across the edges of her harden nipple until she twisted excitedly underneath him. Johnny let his lips close around her nipple gentle sucking as he felt her lift her hips off the bed moving within the heat inside her.. Johnny could fell the fire inside his body taking him to the edge of control. Johnny again and again let his lips and his tongue travel across her breast tasting and teasing each one in turn.

" Johnny ……..I need you now"

Johnny moved just enough so he could strip out of his clothes tossing his jeans and t-shirt aside. Bella moved slightly as well removing the halter top from around her waist, and making to move her self out of her jeans as well when Johnny stopped her. Moving so he was kneeling in between Bella's legs he said

"Let me"

His fingers clasped the denim and slowly pulled them down her underwear as well. Johnny branded her body with the heat of his mouth and started tasting her body with his tongue. He could feel her body quicken and could feel the excitement bubbling inside her. Johnny's fiery gaze swept over her body and everything in side him raged with heat.

His hands ached and begged to touch her skin, his body throbbed to become part of her. Bella lifted her arms, reaching for him and he leaned over her relishing in the feel of her skin. He could feel the heat from each one of her fingers as they ran up and down his spine and then up to his shoulders and chest. Johnny shuddered when she flicked her finger nail across his flat nipple. Kneeling back between her thigh he let his hands explore. Two fingers slid inside her and she lifted her hips in response and slapped her hands flat across the bed gripping the sheets. While using his left hand to pleasure her from the inside he used his right to gently rub and caress the outside. Bella gasped and moaned with every new sensation that was running inside her. Yet the more sensation that was coursing through her the more she wanted as she watched him matching the fire that was dancing behind his eyes.

Again and again Johnny moved his fingers in and out of her body making her body quiver in anticipation, her hips rose and fell with the rhythm Johnny set. Then Johnny removed his hands his hands from her but before Bella could protest the loss he replaced them with his mouth exploring her most intimate area with his tongue and lips

"Johnny don't stop"

Bella could feel her climax coming could feel her body pulsing and aching as Johnny slipped two fingers back in. Bella couldn't hold it off. The first wave hit her hard, so hard that she called his name her hips buckling in his grasp she forced her eyes to stay open and locked on him as the second wave hit her.

But before her body had stopped Johnny had entered her. She looked up into his eyes and watched the fire and heat dance in them begging to be let out. He placed his hands either side of her head, delving and thrusting deeper and deeper. Bella's legs locked around his middle holding him captive. Bella clung to his shoulders and tightened her legs around his hips felling the sweat that had covered both of there bodies. When Bella felt the tension rise in her again she moved with him kissing him, touching him, wanting him again and again, and when her climax came she cried out tightened the grip around while riding Johnny to his own climax before Johnny fell on her cradling her in his arms.

A few hours later Bella woke up and slowly sat up the effects of the alcohol wearing off and the reality of what had happened last night playing on her mind. She stared to her right and saw Johnny sleeping peacefully beside her and a deep blush spread across her face as she remembered how they had done the deed three times the previous night. On the last time she damn near raped the him. The poor guy had been exhausted so she simply climbed atop assuring him that she would do all the work, to which he did not protest and enjoyed greatly.

Bella moved quietly taking in her surroundings, she slowly slipped out of Johnny's arms and out of his bed quickly gathering her clothes and slipping them on. Wanting to leave before Johnny or any other member of the Fantastic Four woke up, she checked her watch it was only 5.45. Bella took one last look at Johnny before opening his bedroom door quietly and leaving the Baxter building straight after undetected.

What do you think. Read and Review


End file.
